This invention relates to packages for toys. The successful and commercially effective packaging of toys calls in to play all of the ingenuity and skill of the toy package marketer and designer, if there is a design which packages the toy in such a way that major portions of the toy are presented for attractive and enticingly direct examination or handling while in the package. In other words, the toy must not be concealed, but instead must readily be presented for examination so that its many features, particularly in the case of toy vehicles, can be seen and even be capable of being touched by a child or prospective purchaser. Nevertheless, the packaging must be sufficiently secure as to ensure that the toy may not be removed from the packaging until after purchasing and that the package be able to survive the rigors of storage, handling, presentation and merchandising while preserving the appearance not only of the toy, but also of the package. The design problem is further complicated by a need for economy of packaging, utilizing the least amount of materials in the most effective manner and without resort to subassemblies, inserts and extrinsic fastening techniques.
Keats U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,253 of the present inventor discloses a toy package in the form of a carton having an open front through which the toy can be displayed and including terminal means preventing unauthorized removal of the toy from the carton. Such a package well protects the toy and allows its features to be readily visible from the front of the carton but requires different elements which must be assembled into a completed package. A modified version of a package disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,253 is formed of a single carton having enfolded flaps but does not provide universal capability of packaging for all types of toys with fully realized locking engagement of the toy within the package under all conditions.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of improved packaging for toys, and particularly packaging which is extremely effective and advantageous for the packaging of toy vehicles, such as trucks, tractors, cars, haulers and other such toys of a vehicular or mobile nature, including assemblies of related toys as well as toy figures; the provision of such toy packaging which provides so-called open display of the packaged toy, whether a toy vehicle or otherwise, for examination by the user along the full length of the toy; which prevents the toy from being removed once it has been inserted in the package without destruction of the package; which is substantially immune from tampering while under display; which well survives the rigors of storage, handling, merchandising and the like while preserving the appearance of both the package and the toy; and which may be formed entirely from a single, integral cardboard blank formed into a carton and providing fully locked toy engagement when assembled into a package for toys.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out below.